wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Reverence
|-| Reverence = Created by Salvation. Coding by Darkmoon. Appearance Reverance has the build of a SkyWing. Large wings and narrow head, along with the legs of an IceWing and tail of a SandWing. At the end of her tail is a SandWing barb, and her spikes run from long and sharp and gradually merge into the sail of a SandWing. She is lithe and agile. She is mostly dark blue with lighter blue scales on her neck and limbs, and her underbelly is various oranges. Her wings fade from red at the start to soft yellow outer. Her horns are a yellow-orange and her SandWing barb is a startling white. Her eyes are a gorgeous amber. Reverence is gorgeous, in an odd way. For a crossbreed of so many tribes, it is almost impossible for the dragon to not come out even a tad bit uneven. Her wings seem to big for her body, her tail to long and spikes to sharp. Still, no one can deny her beauty. Her large wings look elegant as she flies, her colors shimmer in the sunset. Personality Reverence is a gallant dragon. Self-sacrificing and loyal, stubborn and brave. She has an impulsive streak and can hold a grudge for a little to long, and it‘s hard for her to ask others for help or take advice. She likes the thrill of the world and isn’t very social. She spends her time mostly alone, and she likes it that way. If someone needed something, though, she wouldn’t turn them away. She can be aggressive and violent, if threatened or uncomfortable. She can get moody and lashes out, a bit of a temper some may say. She tries very hard to stop and think before she acts, but those efforts seem futile. She is fiery and wild. She gets captivated by the smallest things, like the sun reflecting off water, or fireflies in a dark field. She could watch a sunset forever, or watch the night stars for hours. She gets excited over small things as well. Like a fox running near her, or getting really close to a scavenger Den. She quite enjoys the little things in life, and they help her mellow down. In general, Reverence is brilliant. Maybe she isn’t math smart, but boy does her brain work fast. Puzzles are no problem to her, and she is able to retain practically any knowledge she receives. Math is hard for her because it requires patience and showing your work- Reverence has no time for that. Reverence is also quite the actor. She can keep a straight face and pretend without twitching a talon. She is good with a fake smile, but her impulsiveness normally gets in the way of her act, so she refrains from tricks and lying, unless absolutely needed. Overall, she is a reliable dragon who finds it hard to control herself and her impulsiveness. Occupation The earring the two siblings found would hum slightly if any animus power was nearby. It worked on dragons who were animus, or objects that were animus. Reverence loves the idea of finding treasure, so soon took up the role of traveling the continent searching for treasure. Reverence was amazed by how many things she found. Of course, not all of the found objects had amazing power- Scrolls that would read themselves or rings that would make the wearer more confident. But Ombrè and Reverence soon found out that anything animus touched sold fast. The deal was that Reverence would be allowed to keep whichever items she wanted and Ombrè would sell the rest. Quotes * ”I like to think my life is an adventure.” * ”Aren’t we all just the supporting characters in other dragons' stories?” * ”Last I checked, I was in charge.” |-| History = History Reverence and her sister were found in the Haunted Forest as eggs. The Haunted Forest Gang took them in and kept them safe until they hatched. Upon realizing they had no LeafWing blood, they departed with the eggs, leaving them at the local orphanage. Ombrè and Reverence stayed in the orphanage for ten years until an elderly SandWing couple took them in. They lived with the couple, Scorpion and Desert, for about seven years. Scorpion got sick suddenly and died, and Desert could not care for them on his own. He bid farewell to the two as they left to try and find a place to work at. What Reverence found instead was quite interesting. On the side of the road was a box. On the box was a note that red, “Take the blessing of belonging.” In the box was an earring. Ombrè and Reverence soon found out the earring was animus enchanted. The next day Ombrè purchased a small building with a loan from the bank. The plan was to sell animus enchanted items for a living, since even small enchanted items went for a lot. Reverence would fund the items, with help from the ratings, and Ombrè would auction them off. They lived like that for quite a while. As of now their store, Ombrè’s Animus Enchanted Emporium, is quite famous and attracts many visitors, and Reverence grew quite popular, known by the townsfolk, but also a defibate target of the AHA. |-| Relationships = Ombrè (Sibling) Reverence and Ombrè share a very close bond, always being there for each other since birth. They snap at each other and squabble, but in the end they love each other and will always be by each other’s side. Haunted Forest (Gang) Reverence appreciates the fact that they safely delivered them to an orphanage, but resents them for abandoning them just because of the tribes they were. Reverence tried to overlook that, though. Scorpion (Adopted Mother) Reverence still misses the gentle SandWing to this day, and wishes there was some way to let her know how much she loves her. Reverence still grieves for Scorpion and wishes she had a chance to repay her. Desert (Adopted Father) Reverence loves Desert and understands why he had to let them go, but deep down she wishes he had tried harder to keep them. She loves him nonetheless. |-| Gallery = 0B557F8A-4A7A-4DED-AA5E-CDD8A0199F48.png|By Lacey! Screenshot 2019-07-09 at 9.50.23 PM.png|By FSH 2C51C149-1C2D-4C0F-B612-26A081DE7811.png|By TwilightWoF (infobox picture) 86ABF396-E5AB-4354-AAB6-02A5609E522C.jpeg|Reverence’s aesthetics ReverenceforSal.jpg|By ModernTsunami ReverenceCloud.png|By cloud Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:Work In Progress